


I'm Not The Queen, Snow

by angelsfalling16



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: M/M, Simon is confused, SnowBaz, and he thinks that Baz is plotting something, baz is a dramatic gay, he plans to find out what it is, if that's possible, maybe a little too dramatic?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-07-25 08:35:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16193933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsfalling16/pseuds/angelsfalling16
Summary: Baz is a dramatic gay, and he kisses Simon first.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this Tumblr post: https://angelsfalling16.tumblr.com/post/178481989370/yo-what-if-baz-kissed-simon-first-itd-probs-be

**Baz**

It really is unnecessarily grandiose to use an **Open Sesame** on the doors, and it is even more so when you do it twice in as many weeks. Almost no one bats an eye when I enter the dining hall for dinner. Only one person has a reaction really, and it is the only person who matters.

The chosen one. My roommate. The person I’m in love with. My rival. My nemesis. The boy who is destined to kill me.

Simon Snow.

He stands up and turns to look at me, like he’s been doing ever since I got back to Watford. He’s treating me like the queen, and I want to make him mine. No, that’s too much. He’s just been paying so much attention to me since I returned, and it is driving me crazy. Maybe that is why I am about to do the thing that I have planned.

Apparently, he and Agatha broke up just before I finally returned to Watford. I haven’t seen them together at all since I arrived. I want to feel bad for Simon, but I can’t.

Every time I look at him, I feel hope. There is a chance for us. He doesn’t have a girlfriend anymore, so this is my chance. I can’t even be sure if he feels the same way, but I have to try. I didn’t tell anyone about my plans for today, not even Dev and Niall.

Bunce tugs on Simon’s arm, trying to get him to sit back down, but she quickly gives up when he doesn’t budge. His eyes are trained on me as I take my time crossing the dining hall and walking towards him.

People’s heads begin to turn, their eyes shifting between the two of us. They probably expect there to be a fight. They might even get one if this doesn’t go well. If Simon decides to attack me after this, I won’t put up a fight. I will put an end to our rivalry right here and now, one way or another.

His eyes widen as I move closer to him. His hand reaches for his hip, probably to summon his sword, but I close the distance between us before he can start the incantation.

“I’m not the queen, Snow,” I whisper as I grab the lapels of his blazer and kiss him right there in the middle of the dining hall, in front of the entire school.


	2. You're My Queen, Baz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Several people on here and on Tumblr said they wanted a second part, so I wrote something from Simon's POV this time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that it took so long to get around to finishing this part! I had a lot to do the past couple of weeks and had to put a pause on some things.
> 
> I hope you like it!

**Simon**

I’m still standing in the middle of the dining hall, stunned. Baz is gone. He… he kissed me. He kissed me and left. _Baz_ kissed _me_? I don’t understand. Why would he do that?

“Simon.” There’s a tug at my arm. “Simon!” It’s Penny.

I slowly blink myself out of my shocked state and numbly sit back down next to her.

“What the hell was _that_?” Penny asks.

I try to answer, but I can’t make my mouth work. I feel like I’m frozen, like I can’t move.

“Hey, Simon, are you okay?” Penny looks concerned now.

I nod my head and try to respond. All that comes out is “kissed…” It sounds like a low hiss.

Baz kissed me.

Baz Grimm-Pitch kissed me.

The boy who has sworn to kill me. My nemesis. My rival. My roommate. The boy I thought I hated.

Wait, no. I do hate him. I’m just a little confused at the moment because he kissed me.

_Why did he do that?_

I know why. It’s obvious. He’s plotting something. And I’m going to figure out what it is.

***

After dinner, I walk aimlessly around the school, thinking about what just transpired.

Everything had been going fine today until Penny and I sat down for the dinner. I had just lifted my fork to my mouth when the doors to the dining hall slammed open. This happens often enough that most people don’t even turn to see who it is anymore, but I did.

There stood Baz with the dying sunlight highlighting his tall figure. Only he could make an entrance that was both dramatic and beautiful.

I dropped my fork back down to my plate and stood quickly, managing not to knock over my chair this time. I barely even registered the fact that Penny was pulling on my arm, trying to get me to sit back down.

I didn’t move as I watched him walk across the dining hall and towards me. This is what got everyone’s attention. They all seemed to be shocked that he was willingly coming anywhere near me. They were most likely expecting a fight, and I began to think that a fight was what was about to happen as he got closer and closer.

I placed my hand above my hip, ready to summon the Sword of Mages when he grabbed the front of my blazer and whispered that he wasn’t the queen. Then, he did something that shocked every single person in the dining hall. He kissed me.

There were gasps all around and loud surprised whispers. I was too stunned to make any kind of move, to push him away or to kiss him back. I’m still not sure which I would have done because before I could decide which one would be the better move, he pulled away and strolled confidently out of the room.

Baz spelled the doors to slam shut behind him, and silence rang around the room.

Now, I’m trying to avoid going back to our room because I still haven’t figured out what he could be plotting that would require him to kiss me in front of the rest of the school. Maybe he just wanted to throw me off, so he could catch me off guard later. Or perhaps his plan was this, to get me to avoid him so that he could enact whatever plan he has.

That must be it, and I’m playing right into it. I have to find him and stop him. So, I decide to go looking for him. It’s getting late, so I start the search at Mummers House.

As I reach the door to our room, he is walking out of it. I freeze. I should say something to him. I need to ask him what he is plotting. That is what I _should_ do, but it isn’t what I actually do.

His eyes widen when he sees me, like he is surprised to see me here. This is the room that we have shared for over seven years, so he should be used to seeing me here by now. He starts to move around me, but I move in front of him, blocking his way.

I grab the front of his shirt and push him up against the wall. His eyes widen even more, but he doesn’t try to stop me.

I have no idea why I do what I do next. I don’t like him; I hate him. But he was just standing there in front of our room, looking so very kissable, and I had to get him back for earlier. I can’t explain why I say what I do either. It just kind of tumbles out of my mouth in response to what he said in the dining hall.

“You’re _my_ queen, Baz,” I whisper, and I kiss him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will definitely be a part 3 to bring it all together and tie it up! I was thinking maybe from Penny's POV this time?


	3. Get a Room, You Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They haven't been together that long, and Penny is already fed up with their public displays of affection.

**Penny**

I look up from my plate of food just in time to see Baz press a quick kiss to the corner of Simon’s mouth. I never thought that Baz would be someone who was so openly affectionate, but I should have known that he would want to be showy about his relationship after the way he kissed Simon so publicly the other day.

I groan. “You two haven’t even been together for a full week, and I am already sick of this.”

“Don’t tell me you wouldn’t be doing the same thing if _your_ boyfriend was here,” Baz says, smirking.

“I wouldn’t be doing anything of the sort,” I say, scrunching up my nose. “At least not in such a public place.”

“Now I can talk about Baz as much as I want without you putting a limit on it,” Simon says around a bite of food. After eight years, I’ve gotten used to his lack of manners, but it is still disgusting to watch. Almost as gross as watching the two of them be affectionate.

“No,” I say firmly. “No, you cannot.”

“A limit?” Baz asks, quirking an eyebrow. “What are you talking about?”

“Nothing,” Simon says quickly.

Oh no. He is not getting away with that. I have had to put up with enough of him talking about Baz for a lifetime. Just because I finally know why he talks about Baz so much, that does not mean that I am suddenly going to start putting up with it. Quite the opposite in fact. Instead of going on and on about Baz to me, he can just go and talk to Baz now. I want to be left out of it.

Don’t get me wrong, I’m happy for Simon. I just could do without getting a front row seat to it. I am glad that he is happy instead of constantly worrying about what Baz is might be up to.

“I had to put a limit on how much he was allowed to talk about you because it was nonstop,” I say, smirking when Simon glares at me.

“Ah, love, you talked about me?”

“I thought you were plotting something,” Simon mumbles.

“When would I have been plotting something?”

“When were you _not_ plotting something?” Simon retorts.

“Right now,” Baz smirks, looking at him playfully.

“Ugh. Please stop. I’m trying to eat here.” I put my fork down. I think that I have lost my appetite.

“Then, look away.”

“Why should I do that?” I ask stubbornly.

“So that you don’t have to watch this,” Baz says, turning Simon’s head toward him. Then, he kisses him.

I groan again. “I’m going to go sit somewhere else.”

“Who are you going to sit with?” Simon asks, turning away from Baz. Baz looks irritated by this, and I almost laugh at the look on his face.

“Agatha. At least I know that she won’t start kissing anyone in front of me.”

“You don’t have to go.”

“You should go,” Baz says, nodding his head. Part of me wants to stay just to spite him.

“Don’t be rude.” Simon tells him, swatting him lightly on the arm.

“If she wants to go, let her go.”

“But why would I want to let her leave? She’s my friend.”

Baz whispers something in Simon’s ear, and his face turns bright red.

“Yeah, I’m leaving now. I’ll see you later, Simon.”

 He nods, but he seems too distracted to respond. I roll my eyes, pick up my plate, and walk across the dining hall to sit at a table with Agatha.

She looks up at me, wide-eyed. “What are you doing here?”

“Eating?” I say, rolling my eyes.

“But why are you eating here? Why aren’t you sitting with Simon?”

“It’s difficult to eat with him and Baz sitting across from me, being gross.”

“Gross?” She asks, tilting her head.

“Grossly romantic. I never would have taken Baz to be that kind of boyfriend.”

“Oh, right,” she says quietly.

“Are you okay with Simon and Baz being together?”

“Yeah. I mean, I’m the one who broke up with him, right?”

“You can still be upset, though.”

She thinks about it for a moment before saying, “I’m not upset.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. I don’t think that I want to be in a relationship. With anyone.”

“It’s okay to take a break from relationships.”

“I don’t think I’m just taking a break.” She is silent for a moment before she says, “I don’t think that I will ever be in a relationship again. I just don’t think I feel that sort of attraction.”

“Not even with Simon?” I ask. “You were with him for over two years.”

“I know. I thought I loved him, and I did. I just don’t think I loved him in the right way.”

“Oh,” I say, unsure how to respond.

“You aren’t going to tell him, are you?” She asks suddenly, sounding worried.

“Not if you don’t want me to,” I assure her. “What would be the point? He looks really happy with Baz.”

We both look across the dining hall, and Baz is whispering something in Simon’s ear again. Then, Simon presses a quick kiss to his cheek.

“They really are sickening, aren’t they?” Agatha asks, turning towards me. I nod. “Do you want to go eat outside or something?” She asks.

“Sure.”

We gather up our food and head toward the double doors that will take us outside. As we pass by the table where Simon and Baz are sitting together, I call, “get a room, you two.”

Simon looks up, embarrassed, his cheeks turning bright red. Baz sneers at me, but I can see the tips of his ears turning a light pink color. Agatha laughs, and we walk out of the dining room together, away from the two love birds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who asked for two more parts! I really enjoyed writing this, and I am glad that you all liked it! <3


End file.
